


Lost

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1500x1000 @300dpi</p><p>A/N: Many thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/"></a><b>aragarna</b> for the idea and the Mozart pic.</p><p>This fills the <i><b>losing a precious object</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1000 @300dpi
> 
> A/N: Many thanks to [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/)**aragarna** for the idea and the Mozart pic.
> 
> This fills the _**losing a precious object**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ipc7ex12zyaboay/lost.png?dl=0)  



End file.
